Love Will Lead You Back
by smilePiNAYstyle
Summary: [WALKING TALL]. Pete meets a girl who changes him for better though his friends think it's for the worst.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note**: my second non-Holes story so bear with me here. This fanfic is about Walking Tall. Pete/OC. I don't remember the names of the kids in the story so I made them up. I hope you enjoy. If you do, read my other story in my Author's page, ok?

* * *

"Pete," Brianna called. She and Pete had broken up two months ago after she had dumped him for another guy. The two are still good friends. It was a sunny afternoon in fall and they had just finished school, Brianna was trying to catch up to him.

"What," Pete asked, turning around. "Oh, hey Bri. What's up?"

"Dang boy," she sighed and put her arm out to stop him from walking, "Do you know how fast you walk? Because, I started chasing you ten blocks back!"

Pete smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. And to answer you question... No, I don't know how fast I walk. Maybe you just walk slow?"

"Funny..." she mumbled. She started to mess up his hair, "Idiot."

"So what're you up to," he asked. "And why were you chasing me to begin with?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Just felt like walking home with someone."

"I see," he nodded, "How's school?"

"Bad," she replied, rummaging into her pocket to take out a cigarette and lighting it. "Want one?"

"Uh," he said looking around, "Sure."

Brianna put her hands back into her pocket and pulled out another cigarette. She put the tips of them together so his was lit as well. "Here ya go."

"That's an interesting way of lighting a cigarette," he smiled. He put the cigarette between his lips, inhaled, and then started to cough.

"It's been awhile, huh," she asked, "Ever since that time when we-"

"Yeah." He cut her off; reminiscing about the last time he had ever taken a drug. The time he ended up in a hospital.

"Sorry," she apologized. She knew she had hit a sensitive spot her him.

He shook his head, "Nah, its cool. I think I deserve one. Listen, I should get home so I'll catch you later, alright?"

"OK," she nodded before turning the street corner and headed home.

Pete waited a couple of moments to finish smoking before walking over to Marty's house. As he entered Marty's room, he saw all his other friends.

"EY Pete," the boys said.

"What's up," he asked as they did their handshake. "Why weren't you guys at school?"

"Or you kidding man," Brian asked, "We ditched."

"Oh," Pete said. "...Right."

"It sucks you don't have the same lunch period," Joe complained, "We don't know what class to bail you out of after that whole schedule change."

"That's true," Brian agreed. "You want us to write you a note to get you out?"

"Nah, it's ok," Pete replied, shaking his head, "My moms will kill me. She _still _bugs out on me when I leave the house. It's always 'I don't want you taking drugs, you hear?!' It sucks ass."

"Yeah, we're sorry man," Marty said, "I bet she's mad at us for giving you that shit, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I took the blame."

"That's straight," Brian said, "So Brianna hit up my cell, she's not coming."

"So," Pete asked.

"You still like her," Joe pointed out and laughed, "It's pretty damn obvious."

Pete threw his hands up, "What?"

"Oh come _on_," Marty grinned, "She's the one who broke up with you while you still had feelings for her. It's OK man, I know how it feels."

"PUH-LEASE," Brian argued, "She never had a girl longer than... Hmm, what was the longest? Oh yeah, I remember now, a WEEK."

"What can I say," Marty asked, "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, uh huh... You're just a stupid MOFO!"

"I got to get going," Pete said, "New neighbors, stupid mom, welcome dinner."

"You know what's scary," Brian asked, "I understood what he said."

* * *

**Author's Note**: How was it? Good, bad? Review !


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Author's Note**: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Can more people REVIEW? Thanks.

* * *

Pete had just entered the house and tried to walk up the stairs before he was stopped by Michelle.

"Pete," she called, "Remember that family is coming to dinner tonight!"

Pete groaned, "Man, why do I have to stay?"

"Because we're neighbors and we're showing hospitality," Michelle replied, "Come on Pete, you promised!"

Chris walked through the kitchen, about to leave, "Bye Michelle," he ruffled Pete's hair, "See you later."

"Why don't he have to stay," Pete exclaimed.

"Why DOESN'T he have to stay," Chris corrected, "I have work, and I didn't promise anything. Bye." He left for work.

"But mom, that was _before_ I had plans," Pete argued. He wanted to go back to Marty's house.

"Pete," Michelle yelled, "A promise is a promise. One day, you'll appreciate it."

"Yeah," Pete said, "But it's not today. MOM!"

"Pete," Michelle yelled once more, "You're staying!"

"I can't believe this shit," Pete mumbled, stomping his feet as he went up the stairs, "This is so fucking stupid!"

"What," Michelle asked, "SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN!" She was answered by Pete slamming his bedroom door. She leaned back, with her weigh on the wall and closed her eyes.

_DING_-_DONG_

"PETE, THEY'RE HERE!"

"Whatever," he mumbled from his bedroom.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Cruz," Michelle smiled as she opened the door, "Come on in!" She looked over at the girl between them, "Oh! You must be Jennifer!" The girl smiled as the family walked in.

"Come into the dining room," Michelle said, leading the way.

"You have a nice house," Mrs. Cruz, Gloria, mused, looking around. As they sat down, they watched as Pete entered the room. He was about to sit across from Jennifer but when he looked at her closely; he changed his mind and sat next to her.

"So," Michelle said, placing the food on the table, "Why did you decide to choose this neighborhood?"

"Well, Jennifer has been training to be a gymnast ever since she could stand," Mr. Cruz, Andrew, began. "Well, a couple of months ago, her training paid off when a coach from here recognized her and told us that it would be better to train here."

"You're a gymnast," Pete asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer smiled.

"That's awesome," Pete replied, sounding interested.

The dinner continued with the grown-ups talking and Pete and Jennifer staring back and forth at each other. When they finished dinner, Michelle started to show Mr. and Mrs. Cruz a tour of the house.

"So, I bet you think this town is boring," Pete said.

"No," Jennifer replied slowly. Pete raised his eyebrow at her and smiled slyly, "OK, OK, I think it's boring."

"I thought so. What school are you going to?"

"Jefferson," she replied glumly.

"Please, hold in your excitement," Pete said sarcastically. "But, that's cool. I go to that school. You can hang with me and my crew."

"Your 'crew', eh," she smiled.

"You know: your friends, your companions, your acquaintances-"

"I'm not dumb. It's just that, you said 'crew'. I didn't know people here spoke like that. So what do you and your crew do, like, for fun?" She asked trying to hold in her laugher.

"We ride our bikes and we hang out in the football field and-" he was about to spill out the truth before he realized what he was about to say. He looked over at her, she was still hanging on his last word.

"And...?"

"You know, play football," he replied, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Jenny," Gloria called. Mr. and Mrs. Cruz were waiting with Michelle for their daughter in the doorway.

"Bye," she said softly to Pete as she left.

"Wait," he said, running up to catch up with her. She turned around, "Come over tomorrow, I'll- show you around this place. Show you it's not as boring as it seems."

"Alright," she nodded, "But I highly doubt that you can make this place seem _exciting._"

"Watch me," he declared. He and Michelle watched the family leave before they headed back inside.

"You seemed like you enjoyed their stay," Michelle teased, "Especially Jennifer's stay."

"Mom, puh-lease," he denied, helping her clean up the table. Michelle rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: OK, that was chapter two. Next chapter will be posted sooner than this one was.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Author's Note**: Third chapter. YAY!

* * *

    It was Monday morning and Pete was waiting for Jennifer to get dressed. She had warned him the night before to come early so he could approve of her outfit. She had opened her bedroom door and was sporting her fourth outfit of the morning.

    "Is _this _ok," she asked.

    "Yeah," he replied and looked over at his watch, "Can we leave _now_?! Jen, we're going to be late!"

    "Calm down," she hissed and grabbed her bookbag. "Bye MA, DAD!" Without waiting for an answer, they left her house and started walking towards school.

    "Let me see your program card," Pete said as they were crossing the street.

    "What, why," she asked, confused. "I need it."

    "I know, I'm just going to see what periods you have which classes on."

    "Oh," she said. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pink paper, "Here."

    Pete took his out and looked at both of them at the same time. "We have... math and lunch together."

    "Really," she asked. She leaned over to look at the program cards. "Good."

    "You good at math," he asked. She nodded. "Good, cause I'm not."

    "What do you do after school," she asked.

    "Umm, I go over my friends' house sometimes," he replied. "Or, I just go home and watch TV. You have gymnastics today?" He handed her her program card.

    "Yup," she answered, taking back the piece of paper and putting it back into her bag.

    "Do you want me to stay after school so we can walk home together," he asked. "You know, so you can get used to the routes home?"

    "Uh, yeah," she nodded, once more. "Just don't make fun of me or I'll have to kill you, ok?"

    "You can't kill me," he objected. "I'm stronger than you."

    "Yeah..." she said, "OK....!"

    "We're hither," Pete sang as they crossed the street to their school, "The cheapest, ugliest..." He stopped as a teacher walked past him, "Nicest, most educational school by far!"

    The teacher smiled, "Good morning, Pete."

    "Good morning, Mrs."

    "So, a popular one, eh," Jenny asked.

    "Well I don't like to brag..."

    "Don't get all big headed alright?"

    "I'm sorry," he smiled. They started to walk into the school. "C'mon, follow me." Pete made his way through a bunch of cliques until he found his. "This is Jenny."

    Jenny scanned the group and thought _Hmmm, brand design clothes and girls fixing their faces and hair. What preps..._

    "Jenny," Marty said waving his hand in front of her. He saw her in her dazed state. "So _you're_ Pete's neighbor, eh?"

    "Yes, _I'm _Pete's neighbor," she answered.

    "You're a lucky girl," Brianna sighed. She was staring up at Pete.

    "You two going out or something," Jenny asked.

    "No," Joe answered quickly. He spoke for his friends, "Well they used to..."

    "Ohh..."

    "Yeah," Brianna mumbled.

_BRIIIIIIING_

    "Thank god," they all said under their breaths. Bianca met up with one of her other friends, "That was _so _weird."

* * *

    "Hey," Pete called running after Jenny after try-outs. She was too fast for him, "Hey, HEY, HEY!"

    "Oh, hey," Jenny said softly, turning around. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

    "Couldn't hear me," Pete repeated, "I was screaming 'hey' three times. You ok?"

    "Yeah," she nodded as they started to walk again.

    "I'm sure your audition was fine," he assured her, not believing that she was fine. He could tell by the look on her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to your try-outs. I had... well you saw what happened during lunch." Pete and his friends went out during lunch. They were caught cutting and had to serve an hour of detention after school.

    "It's OK," she smiled, "I understand. And, I'm _not _worried about my audition. It's other things that got me thinking."

    "What," he asked, "People back home?"

    She shook her head, "Nope."

    "You parents," he asked.

    She hesitated before answering.

    He noticed that he got to her, "What?"

    "My mom's having a baby. The 'miracle baby', she and my dad always wanted another kid after me and after all these years, they're getting one."

    "Then why don't you sound happy?"

    "Because, they're already all over the thing and it's not even born yet! Then I'll be tossed to the side and no one will remember me and-"

    Pete hushed her by bending down and pressing his lips to hers.

    "I'll remember you," he said softly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: OK, That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took a while to post. Hope you enjoy! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Author's Note**: Next chapter. AHAHAHA. Anyway, they're not going out... _yet_. You'll never know. )

* * *

Pete still looked at Jenny who still stood there, blinking at him. _Oh god, she's never gonna talk to me. _"Jenny...?" 

"Uh, what..." she started. "Why...? ME?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry," he apologized. "You know you can forget this ever happened and I'll shut up now."

"No..." she said softly, "It's just... it was sort of sudden." _He's crazy._

"I know but you were talking about how you think you're gonna be forgotten by your parents. I just wanted you to know that, I'll still be here. If you need any help with anything... like I need help right now. SAY SOMETHING!"

"So does this mean anything? Are we, you know? Together?"

He started to get nervous again and wanted to kick himself for kissing her in the first place. "If you want to... Whatever you want it to mean."

"I'll think about it," she mumbled.

"What's there to think about? You either want to be with me or you don't."

"Pete, you're mad nice and everything and you're really cute. But, you're also the kid who's known by teachers before he's even in their class because you get in trouble. And that _might _sound a little harsh to you but that's what I need to think about." Pete smile started to fade. "But I really appreciate that whole speech kind of lecture sort of thing. It was really nice."

"Thanks."

"So where you going, cause I have to get home."

"Um, I'm going to Bri's house," he said, wanting to avoid the situation for as long as possible. And he knew she felt the same way.

"Oh," she nodded, trying to sound sad. "Well, see ya."

"Bye," he said.

They stood looking at each other wondering how to leave. Jenny quickly stuck her hand out. Pete smiled and shook hands with her.

"Bye," he said once more before

"Don't tell me you seriously went to detention," Brian declared as Pete walked into his living room.

"I had to," Pete lied, "My mom is up on me again."

"So that new girl," Marty began, "She seems stuck up. I have American History with her and she won't let _no one _cheat off her. Girl's got to watch herself before she gets jumped."

"_Anyone_," Pete corrected.

"What is _up _with you lately," Joe asked. "It's like you care about school or something. What're trying to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked. "I'm still the same person."

"No you're not," Brian stated, "You won't smoke, drink, take coke. You used to be the toughest out of all of us until you're mom found out about us. You should tell her to jump off, man."

"If I say that to my mom, she'll shove soap in my mouth," Pete joked. He looked up at his friends but saw that they were serious. "Alright, alright, I'm back. Got any more beer?"

The boys smiled and handed him a bottle. "Finally."

While Pete started to chug down his drink, he totally forgot that he was becoming the old Pete. The Pete that Jenny was against and the guy he didn't want to be. He knew he was going to let the people he cared about down no matter which personality he decided to take on. _Maybe mom and Jenny won't know._

Jenny walked into her house and let out a huge sigh. She set her bag down and looked at the flashing red light on her answering machine. She hit the 'PLAY' button.

_Hi, this is Alexis Posner. I am calling on behalf of the gymnastics team. A Jennifer Cruz tried out today for a spot in the ALL STARS division and I just wanted to let her know that – Jennifer, you made the team! Congratulations, and I'll see you at practices on Mondays and Wednesdays from three to four. Hope to see you there!_

Jenny squealed and ran upstairs to the nursery that her parents were making. "Mom, Dad! Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what," her dad asked.

"I got a spot in gymnastics," she beamed. "I'm gonna be practicing in an _ALL STARS _gym!" Ever since she was little, she heard about this gym and how well they do their training.

"That's good," her dad smiled.

_That's all?! _She thought to herself.

He turned to touch his wife's large stomach, "You going to be a gymnast, too?"

"We're almost finished doing your sister's room," her mom said. A couple of weeks ago, they did a sonogram and found out the gender of the baby.

"Really," Jenny asked, trying to sound excited. "So...I'm going to do sit outside"

"Ok. If you're not back by dinner, we'll call you in, _diba_?"

"Opo," she smiled. Sometimes during a conversation, her mom would go from speaking in English to Tagalong. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and out the front door, sitting on her front steps. She looked over next door at Pete's house where she heard yelling. The voices came from Michelle and Pete. After a couple of moments later, she saw him coming out of the house and sitting on the steps.

He looked over at her. "What up?"

She grinned sheepishly, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said, turning his head and looking straight in front of him instead of looking over at her house. He got up and started towards her house.

"So your mom yells at you for no reason," she joked. She took some books out of her bag and started on her homework. She looked back over at his face and realized he wasn't smiling. "Shutting up."

"It's cool," he said, sitting down next to her. "Doing your homework?"

"Yup. Don't _you _have homework?"

"Yes. But I do it in class."

"What an interesting method. I should try it sometime."

Pete nodded, "So how'd your try-outs go?"

"I made it."

"That's cool," he said, "Congratulations."

"You're the only one who actually praised me. My parents just gave me a 'good' and changed the subject. You're lucky your mom yells at you. At least she cares about what you're doing. It's not that my parents _don't _care, it's just that they're all over the baby."

"When is it going to be born? You're mom looked pretty big when I first saw her."

"In like a month? I think, I don't know."

"So," he started, trying to change the subject. "You thought about the..."

"Yes. I want to be _friends_ first and then maybe we can be more."

"Oh, I see." They were interrupted when Michelle came outside looking for Pete. "See you later, _girlfriend_."

She smiled and felt relieved that he was cool about the whole thing. "Don't forget to come to my house before school, _boyfriend_."


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Oh, and no he wasn't yelled at for getting drunk just for drinking. Sorry for not clearing that up. ) I need ideas with this story... if anyone could help – just review. Thanks.

* * *

Chris walked into the house and saw Michelle sitting on the kitchen table. He moved over to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold drink. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Pete is moving to the dark side, again. He came home and he smelt like beer and cigarettes I flipped out on him! I don't know _what's _going on with him. But whatever it is, I want it to stop."

"Want me to talk to him," Chris asked.

Michelle nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know if he'll listen to you."

Chris took a frying pan from the cabinet, "Oh he'll listen!"

Michelle's eyes widened, "CHRIS!"

He laughed and set the pan down, "I was just joking."

When Chris walked into Pete's room he saw Pete sitting on the bed reading comic books. "I heard you and my ma talking downstairs. We should really get some insulation up in here."

"So what is all this about you drinking and smoking?"

Pete sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it," Chris asked. "Don't worry about it?! I don't want to see you wasting your time with those kids. You think your cool doing the stuff you're doing? Well you're wrong. If anything you'll seem dumb. If your dad was here-"

"Yeah, well he's _not,_ he left a long time ago. OK I know that doing that stuff is bad. But you don't understand the situation I'm in."

"You're only fourteen."

"Fifteen," Pete corrected.

"You're a wise ass you know," Chris asked.

"Takes on to know one," Pete looked up at his uncle with a smile on his face. It didn't take long till one was on Chris' face as well.

"Just don't do anything bad, ok?"

"Alright," Pete nodded.

"And if you _do_," Chris threatened, "I'll make sure the frying pan is used. Got it?"

"Got it," Pete smiled. "So, we goin' to have fun playin' with my ma?"

"Always," Chris nodded. He started yelling, "NO, I DON"T WANT ANY, YOU DUMBASS!"

"WHY DON"T YOU JUST LEAVE YOU FUCKING GIANT?!"

Michelle shook her head. Little did she know, the two were really trying to hold in their laughs.

"Well, I'm gonna change," Chris said getting up.

"You should," Pete said, "You smelly, smelly, man." Chris ignored him.

* * *

"What was up with all the yelling in your house yesterday," Jenny asked as they were walking to school.

"Me and my uncle like making my mom think that we're pissed off at each other," Pete smiled, "It's great. So you hanging out with me today?"

"No."

"Why not," he asked. "You have people to hang out with already?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she replied. "This being social thing is easy. So, the people you hang out with... how did you meet them?"

"We've always been friends," Pete recalled. "Ever since elementary school, I guess."

"So how'd you get into... smoking and shit?"

Pete was quiet for a second, "I don't know, I guess we just thought it was cool or whatever."

"Then why do you still do it?"

"It's hard," Pete said. He saw she was about to open her mouth again, "You ask a lot of questions, huh?"

"I want to have some fun around this place. It's so boring."

"How random was _that_?"

"Shut up," she smiled. "_boyfriend_."

* * *

"You're doing good so far, Jenny," Alexis said. She was watching Jenny on the balance beam. She was practicing her back handsprings and was landing each one perfectly. She then did a series of back saltos. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar. She squinted and saw the person to make sure she was seeing clearly – BRIANNA?!

She lost concentration and fell.

"Alright, Jenny," Alexis said, "I think that's enough practice for today. You did good."

_Good_?!

"Jenny," Brianna said moving over to her. She plastered a fake smile onto her face. "I didn't know you came here."

"I should say the same for you..."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Brianna smirked. She started to leave, 'accidentally' bumping into Jenny's shoulder.

After Jenny finished changing, she saw Pete.

"JENNY!"

"What's up," she asked. "Where's my dad? What're you doing here?"

"I asked to pick you up," he smiled.

"I'd be happy... if we didn't have to walk."

"Who said we had to walk," he grabbed her duffel bag and moved over to his motorcycle. He stuck the bag under the seat and handed her a helmet. "You wanted some fun, right?"

She smiled, "Right."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's all you crazy MOFOS. I'm joking I appreciate all your reviews. Thanks and keep them coming. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Author's Note: **So, I'm BACK. I know how you all missed me; don't have to cry about it.

* * *

"That was a fun ride," Jenny exclaimed as Pete dropped her off in front of her house. He took her to town and showed her all the places that she could have fun or shop. "The rush, the wind between your hairs-"

"Um, Jenny," Pete asked. He got off and started clutching his stomach, "If there's a next time, try not to hold on so tight."

"I'm sorry," she said with a lopsided smiled. "Goodnight Pete." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." As she got to the door she turned back around, "And there will be a next time." She smiled and gently closed the door behind her.

He watched until she closed the door before he brought his hand up to his cheek and smiled.

* * *

"I saw you waiting on that girl at practice," Brianna told Pete the next morning at school. "You like her or something?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You two going out," Brianna asked.

"No. Well at least not yet. Why?"

"I'm just asking." After finishing her sentence, she turned around and left.

"What a weird girl Brianna is," Joe said. He started laughing, "Heard you got a beat down the other day."

Pete smiled. "Just yelling, I'm not doing that shit anymore. My mom said she's going to ship me off to a random country and sign me up to be a priest. Then I left the house and talked to Jenny."

"That girl isn't so normal either," Joe replied.

"Why is that," Pete asked, turning to fully face him.

"Cause she does what she's told. She makes everyone in the class look bad. And do you see how she stares at us when we cut class. I swear man, she's going to rat us out on of these days and then you're _really _going to become a priest."

* * *

"I saw you talking to Joe at lunch the other day," Jenny said, looking up at Pete. They were in Pete's backyard and he was pushing her on a swing. "Then you were kind of quiet coming home. What's up?"

"Nothing, they just don't like getting into trouble," Pete replied.

"And they think I'm gonna rat them out," she nodded. Before Pete was going to respond she interrupted him, "And they don't want you hanging out with me. And now you're thinking that you shouldn't hang out with me because you don't want to disappoint your friends because you've known them longer."

"Yes… I mean NO! I don't know. My friends can be jerks sometimes and I don't think my ma doesn't like them that much anymore."

She smiled, "You don't have to hang out with me, you know. If you care that much what people think."

"I'm not that kind of person," Pete told her.

"Yeah, uh huh," she smiled. He stopped pushing her and went on the swing next to her. "Hey, push me!"

"Pump your feet!"

She let a frustrated sigh and started to move her feet.

"I don't care what my friends think," Pete said after a couple of minutes, "You're worth it." He looked over at her to see her smiling.

"Thank you," she replied softly. "So what're you going to tell your friends."

"I don't know yet," he shrugged, "I really don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note**: OK I'm sorry it took so long. I don't know what he's supposed to say to his friends though. Haha. So, it might be a longer wait. But, I'll try the best I could. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Author's Note:** Next chapter. Came fast, eh? I got my creative juices flowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You kids having fun," Michelle asked as she saw Pete and Jenny doing homework. It was a Friday night and Jenny was tutoring him in math.

"Yes mother," Pete said through clenched teeth. This was the fourth time she came into the room and interrupted them. Jenny smiled.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said and started to leave, "I'm going to the store. You kids want anything?"

"NO," Pete replied.

"What about you Jenny?"

"No thank you."

Michelle smiled, "You should teach Pete some manners, also. Bye." With that, she left.

"I still don't understand how to do this," Pete said.

"OK," Jenny said writing down the problem once more and started to explain it step by step. "OK P equals twenty one plus two "w". You have to cancel the 2 "w" by subtracting it from each side. From the 2 "w" and the "P" then you write the problem as it sounds I guess. Like P minus 2 "w" equals twenty one. You divide both sides by two and it equals-"

"What's up kids," Chris asked walking into the room. Pete sighed once more and Jenny put her head down. Chris put his hands up and surrendered, walking backwards, "Forget I even came…"

"Um, how about we do this some other time," Jenny asked Pete looking at her watch. "It's getting late and I have to go."

"Alright," Pete said as he started to gather up his books.

"Mmhmm, bye."

"You need me to walk you to your door?"

She smiled, "I live next door… I think I'll manage."

"Ma, I'm home," Jenny called entering her house. "Why bother?" She walked over to the kitchen counter and found just what she expected. A note telling her that her parents were at the store. "Why are they always gone? Old people these days." She heard the doorbell ring and went to pick it up. She opened the door and saw Pete.

"Hey what's up," she asked.

He took his hand out from behind him and held out a notebook, "You forgot this."

She took the book from his hand and held it close to her, "Thanks. Oh!" She moved back, noticing he was standing uncomfortably in the doorway, "Come in!" She smiled. "My parents are out."

"So you're sister coming soon," he asked.

"Couple more weeks," she sighed. "Then BOOM!" Pete jumped back, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You think you're going to be a good sister? Or are you going to make her life a living hell?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I've never had a sister before. You know. So how am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Yeah, but think of the good things you can do."

She looked over at him with a strange look on her face, "Like…?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But it sounded nice, right?"

"Yeah, _real smooth_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can _not _believe that you choose to hang out with _her _instead of _us_." Joe and Marty looked over at him. They were all smoking in the schoolyard and were looking over at all the kids.

"For real, Pete," Brianna glared, "At least have some taste."

"Please girl," Brian smirked, "She _is _fine. It's just that she's a goody-goody. She a book hugging, honk if you love straight A's type of girl."

Joe joined in their conversation, "Yeah Bri, you're just mad cause he ain't yours anymore."

"No one asked for your opinion ass-wipe," Brianna jeered at him. "This is an A and B conversation-"

"See yourself out," Joe finished for her.

"Man, you're a loser." Pete laughed, looking at Joe. "You even diss yourself out."

"Yeah well at least I'm not dating a loser," Joe retorted. The rest of them laughed at Pete.

"Yeah well she's more fun than any of you." Pete threw his cigarette on the ground, gathered all his stuff together and left. "Peace."

"Pete, come on," Brian called after him. Joe moved closer but Brian slapped him, "See what you did?!"

"OW!" Joe yelled putting his hands over his head, "That hurt!"

"Well when you slap somebody, it's supposed to," Marty replied.

As Jenny was putting her books into her locker after school, she felt a tap on her arm. She turned around and smiled when she saw Pete. "Hey!"

"What's up," he asked.

"Nothing, I was just going home to get ready for practice-" She started to walk past him.

He moved quickly in front of her, "Can we talk."

She held her wrist to her face to read the time, "Listen I'm going to be late. Can we-"

"I don't think we should hang out together anymore…"

"What?!"

"I just don't want to be seen with you anymore, ok?!"

"This is about your dumb friends, isn't it?"

"N-no," he lied. "I don't want to be seen with a goody-goody. A book holding, honk if your love straight A's person. Like _you_."

"You're a jerk," she hissed, and pushed him hard into the locker closest to him as possible. "Have fun with your 'FRIENDS'!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: What's up? Good, bad? I'm open to an idea ) and if someone reviews soon with one, I will update SOON.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all you who reviewed. You're going to review again, RIIIOOOGHT? Thought so. So this is the chapter where some changes take place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny stepped on the scale as soon as she came home from practice. Her coach had yelled at her for not being 'attentive' or sticking her flips during practice and for gaining a few pounds. It read one hundred and two pounds, just like in the scale at the gym. "This has got to be wrong. How the fuck did I gain twelve pounds?!"

She went into her room and wrote all over her dry eraser board – YOU'RE ON A DIET! DROP THE JUNK AND TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!

She heard her mom yelling from downstairs, "Jennifer, eat now!"

She couldn't tell her parents that she did so badly at practice. They'd make her quit the team. "Uh," she ran to the top of her staircase so she was facing her mom, "Uh, I'm not hungry!"

"Jennifer, eat _now_. You're going to get sick!"

"I-I'm coming," she sighed and gave in. 'You're going to have small portions' she thought to herself. As she sat at the dinner table she looked at what was for dinner – spaghetti. "Mom, I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to have a little."

"Well, OK," her mom sighed. "But I cooked it for you, it's your favorite."

Jenny smiled as she put a spoonful of food onto her place.

"Jenny," her dad started, "Take some more!" He put two more spoonfuls onto her plate and she gave him a look of uneasiness.

"Thanks," she mumbled and the family began to eat. After what seemed like being the longest dinner she's ever eaten, she told her parents that she had a lot of homework and headed upstairs. While on her way to her bedroom, she looked into the bathroom and slowly went in.

She stuck her finger into her mouth and threw up her whole dinner. After flushing it all down the toilet, she tilted her head back, leaning against the wall. After waiting a few minutes, she got up and brushed her teeth.

"Sorry about earlier, man," Marty said to Pete. They were all in his, Marty's, basement. "Joe's mad dumb."

Pete smiled. "I told Jenny off this morning. The bitch pushed me against the locker." He took another sip of his Bacardi. "I swear, if this was in public, she would've been the first girl I'd hit." He lifted his shirt to show them the huge bruise he got from being pushed against the locker. "My mom thought I was in some sick brawl."

"Dang Pete, calm down," Brian said. "It's alright, she's dealt with already. Brianna hit up my cell and told me that Jenny had the worst day at practice. _Poor_ girl. Has to lose about ten pounds AND find a way to take practice seriously or whatever."

"Brianna," Pete asked. Brian nodded. "I should hook up with her sometime."

"Again," Joe asked. "This has _got_ to be a record."

"FUNNY," Pete replied sarcastically. "But for real, we should put her in her place."

"Make her miserable," Marty suggested.

"Exactly," nodded Pete.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jenny's alarm clock went off at 3 in the morning. She was about to hit the snooze button when she forced herself to look at the memo she wrote herself.

She pulled the covers off herself and lay down on the floor. She started to start her morning set of one hundred push ups. After finishing, she crept into her bathroom, careful not to disturb her parents in their sleep.

She stepped on the scale and looked down and became frustrated. After all that happened, she had only lost two and a half pounds. "You have got to be kidding me! ARGH!"

She went down to her basement closet and started to do chin ups. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well look who it is," Brian said cheerfully as they saw Jenny walk past them in the hallway.

"Got much sun," Brianna asked, "Babe, you need it." Jenny was pale and had bags under her eyes from staying up most of the night. Through all of their remarks, Jenny didn't say a word and tried her best to ignore them.

"Just three more years," she mumbled to herself.

"Now she's talking to herself," Joe jeered. No one said anything else since she was out of their sight.

"She looks like shit," Brian laughed. "Maybe it's from practicing too much. Be careful Bri, she might beat you."

"_PLEASE_," She nodded her head back in exaggeration. "She has nothing on me. _She_ should be the one worrying about _me_. I have my ways."

Brian ignored her last remark, not exactly sure of what she meant. "See you tonight in front of her house," they asked Pete.

"Yup, my mom said her parents are going to be out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: OH MANN! OK I have no idea what's going to happen next. IDEAS will be appreciated and if I don't get any, I hope you can wait until June for the next chapter. LOL JP. I derno but something like that. PLEASE review they make me happy.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Author's Note**: Thanks to DARKDESTINY I am going to update sooner. Thanks muchos much. Katie Sorry I got logged off the other day. I hate my computer. --

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go, go, go," Pete whispered to his friends. They waited behind Jenny's house as they watched her parents pulling out of the driveway.

Joe and Brian opened the box containing the electrical switches for her house.

"Turn off everything," Brian asked and looked over at Pete.

"Yeah," Pete nodded.

"Are you sure," Joe asked before Brian turned off the switch. "Because she might be really scared in there and-"

"SHH!"

"Hello," Jenny asked, walking outside. She leaned over the railing to see if anyone was behind her house. "Mom, dad?"

"You fucking retard," Pete yelled at Joe, hitting him with every word. They moved farther so they wouldn't be seen.

"Joe, never again," Marty mumbled.

Jenny noticed the electrical box was opened and put on her shoes to walk to her side door. "Why is this…" She quickly turned around as she heard the bushes rattling. "Alright, this isn't funny. Who ever is hiding get out now before I call the police."

"Now what are we going to do," Brian asked, he turned and glared at Joe.

"I guess we have to do this on another night," Pete said reluctantly and started crawling over to his house. "At least we have classes with her, right?"

"Man, JOE! I have no idea why we bother hanging out with you!"

"Alright calm down," Joe yelled back. They made their way back to Pete's house where they were met by a not-so-happy looking Uncle Chris.

"Um, hi," Pete asked.

Chris turned to Joe, Marty, and Brian. "I think you kids should go home."

"See you around Pete," Marty and Brian said.

"If he's still alive," Joe mumbled. Marty and Brian pushed him.

Pete smiled but his smiled slowly faded as he turned to see his uncle's face. "I'm going to my room." He pointed upstairs.

"I don't think so," Chris crossed his arms, "What were you doing in Jenny's yard with your stupid friends? Trying to scare her, huh?"

"Don't you have a life," Pete asked. "Why are you always up in my business?!"

"Because your business always has something you'll regret in it. You never think Pete that's why I have to watch you. What's up with the two of you? A couple of days ago you were falling for her and now-"

"Listen I don't want to talk about it alright," Pete shot. "God damn." He ran upstairs to his room. Chris closed his eyes as he heard the door slam and sat down on the couch.

He heard the key hole turn, "Hi Chris."

"How was work, Michelle," Chris asked.

"Alright," Michelle tilted her head. "Where's my son?"

"In his room, long story. Don't feel like explaining, but it has something to do with your neighbors."

"Aw, I know he likes Jenny, right?"

"I think they're fighting. I know it has something to do with his friends. I know they don't like her."

"Ah, I see," Michelle nodded. "Well thanks for taking care of it, for now at _least_."

--

As soon as her parents came home that evening they saw Jenny on the porch swing laying down. Her mom kissed her forehead as her dad sat on the swing with her.

"How's school," he asked.

"Good," she said, sitting up. He looked worried so she plastered on a fake smile. "I'm passing all of my classes."

"That's good," he smiled. "What about your gymnastics?"

"OK." She turned her head away. "The coach is strict."

"That's good though. Then you learn."

"Oh really," she asked sarcastically.

"Yes really," he responded, being just as dramatic as she was. He got up and pulled her off the swing, "Come on, you have school tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to talk," Jenny said to Pete. He ignored her and started looking for his friends in the hallway.

"No, we don't." He shoved her aside.

"What is your problem," she asked him another question. "Your head is bigger than usual." He looked at her and started walking again.

"Oh really," he asked. "Feels the same to me." She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. He laughed, knowing she wouldn't move. "You know the truth?"

She put in sarcastically, "NO, that's only what I've been wasting my time asking you for the past five minutes…"

"Well I guess you're going to have to find out some other way." He moved passed her again, glaring at her as he moved in front of her.

--

"Step on the scale," Alexis told Jenny. She nodded, surprisingly. "Jen, you just need to lose three more pounds. That's good, good job."

Jenny smiled in relief. Things were getting just a little better. She went into her locker. She made sure the coast was clear and took out the container of diet pills she had bought from one of her teammates. They worked well because they served as energy as well as helping her to lose weight. She walked out and started practicing on the uneven bars. At first they looked like they were moving but she shook her head.

"Jen you alright," she heard her coach yell from the scale.

"Y-yeah," she nodded. And started her routine.


	10. CHAPTER 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks for all them reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. I have two sisters and they need the computer too. I'll try to post the next chapter as quick as possible.

* * *

"Joe how stupid can you get," Pete asked._He's probably going to answer too_ - Pete thought. The three friends were still bummed about how their plan backfired the other night. All because of Joe.

"I know really," Marty chimed in. "You're mad dumb, Joe."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Alright let it go. I made a mistake-"

"A mistake," Pete repeated. "Try many…"

"I wouldn't be talking Pete," Joe said. "You just hurt a girl that didn't do anything."

Marty kept on walking faster than the other two, he knew they were going to fight and didn't want to be part of it.

"Oh really," Pete asked. "I thought you didn't like her either. You're the one who called her a loser."

"Well, she is pretty cool…"

"What? Wait, you like her?! Correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one baggin' on me whenever me and Jennydid so much astalked."

Joe smiled, "You know what? I think the only reason you're still mad is because you still like her."

"What did you say," Pete asked, moving closer.

"Did I stutter?"

"No but when I'm through with you, you won't even be able to talk."

"Whatever," Joe said, walking away. "See, the thing with you Pete- is that you're all talk but you're just too pussy to act on your word."

"Joe, I'm not the one walking away." Petecalled after him as he drifted further.

"Did you and Joe ever fight before," Marty asked, walking backto Pete's side as he saw thatJoe had left. "Man this is like Shaq and Kobe. Both of you guys will do damage. I don't want to be a part of this, man."

Pete understood. "That's straight. Hey, I'll catch you later?" They put their hands together and did their hand shake before they went in different directions.

* * *

"Jenny," her mom yelled. "Did you prepare the guest room?"

"Yes mother," Jenny groaned dramatically throwing herself on the couch. She had just finished cleaning the messiest room she had ever seen and was exhausted. Thing is, her grandmother was coming over. The baby was almost coming and they needed a helping hand around the house.

"Oh, stop acting like you worked hard," her mom smiled and patted her daughter on the back. Jenny gave her a crazed look. "I'm joking, I know you worked hard. Why don't you take a nap?" She looked over at her daughter and put a blanket over her as she was already taking a nap.

--

"Lola," Jenny smiled as her grandmother stood in the doorway of her house. (A/N- LOLA is grandma in Filipino)Her dad set down two of her suitcases.

"Jen, why don't you get Lola's other things," her dad asked.

"I have a present for you," her grandma smiled. From behind her, a boy, Jenny's age, came out.

"Paul," Jenny asked, peering closely. He slowly nodded as a smile crept onto his face. "Oh my gosh!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Paul's parents decided on moving here as well," her dad informed her. "When Paul heard that your Lola was coming, Paul's mom and dad gave him the go ahead. His parents will be arriving in a week and Paul will stay here for now."

"Come on," she said taking his hand and running outside. "Let's catch up."

"Don't forget your Lola's bags," her mom yelled after her.

"You, you got contacts," Jenny asked.

"Yup," he smiled.

She scanned him up and down. "You changed a lot during the last four years." Paul had grown out of his geeky image from glasses and braces. "You look nice."

"Thanks Jen. You too." The two looked around, uneasily. It's been a long time since the best friends had seen each other.

"Say something," she commanded.

"I can't." He laughed, "It's hard. I mean, we haven't seen each other in how long and-and now..."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement.

"What brought you," he looked around at the neighborhood. "...Here anyway?"

"Sports," she responded. "Trust me, this isn't exactly a bed of roses for me. There's too much drama that's been happening in the little amount of time that I've been here."

"I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically.

"You didn't do anything so don't worry about it."

"Is there anything to do around here," he asked. "No offense."

She smiled, "None taken. Let's bring my grandma's stuff in and I show you around the best I can." She shrieked and threw her hands on him, "I'm glad to see you."

"Me too Jen," He smiled, returning the hug.


	11. CHAPTER 11

"Remember when you said you used to want to be a professional gymnast when we were small," Paul asked Jenny. The two were watching movies, sprawled on her living room floor.

Jenny nodded, "I still do."

"For real," Paul asked, in surprised. "That's cool."

"I remember when _you _wanted to be an acrobat." Jenny smiled.

"I still do," he smirked. "Not like, full-part like a loser. But, you know, it'd be fun."

"You kids hungry," her mom asked while setting down a platter of chips.

"Nope," Jenny replied quickly. Paul and her mom looked at her. "I-I just ate."

"OK… Well I just put them there if you get hungry later on. I don't want you to staying up too late watching these movies. We have to fix Lola's room tomorrow. And, oh, later Jenny- Pete's coming over."

Her eyes shot up, " **WHAT**, **WHY**?!"

"I thought you were friends," her mom explained. "And plus, his mom is working late. She doesn't want him to be alone, he might get himself into trouble. He could meet Paul."

"Who's Pete," Paul asked.

"Shut _up_," Jenny snapped. Paul turned back to the TV, he didn't take her comment offensively. It was just the way they spoke to each other.

"Jenny!"

"Sorry mom."

"Well, if he rings the doorbell, open it ok?"

"OK."

"Ma, I **_HAVE_** to stay at their house," Pete complained. "I'm fifteen! I think I can handle myself."

"Well, from you showed me, you obviously _can't _handle yourself." Michelle retorted. "And plus, I don't want you inviting those friends of yours and ruin my house. There's another boy at their house, one of Jenny's old friends. You can make friends with him.

"I don't _WANT_ to make friends with him," Pete screamed.

"Pete, stop acting like a two year old!"

"I'm not going to their house," he said defiantly.

"Oh yes you are," Michelle nodded. "Cause if you don't your dirt bike, remember that? I will send it to the dump."

He stomped his feet walking up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door as hard as he could before screaming like a maniac.

"Keep screaming! Because you're still going to stay at their house!"

"Why won't you die," Paul asked Pete. The two were playing PS2 on Jenny's living room floor while she was on the couch watching them play, obviously bored. Pete was having fun after all.

"Looks like you three are getting along fine," Jenny's dad said before going up the stairs.

"Jenny I'm hungry," Paul said, standing up, after he won the game.

She looked up at him, "So? What would you like me to do about it? The fridge is in the kitchen, unless yours is somewhere else…"

"I was just saying. Dang, it's kind of rude to look in other people's fridges."

"Yeah well I'm giving you permission. Go… eat…."

"Thanks!" Paul left and Pete trailed closely behind him. "Wow ice cream. Jen, you hungry!?" They heard her yell back a 'no' so they helped themselves. "So Pete, what's the deal with you two? You know, you and Jen? You guys in a fight or something?"

Pete nodded, "Or something."

"What happened?"

"Well," Pete sighed, it was going to take a while explaining all the drama that's been happening.

After a couple of minutes all that Paul was able to say was, "Wow."

"Yeah I know," Pete nodded.

"So you liked her, eh?" Paul grinned.

"Yeah. It's not like I _stopped_ liking her, per say, it's that-"

"The fight thing?"

"Exactly," Pete said. "So how do you know her?"

"We grew up together. My parents and her parents were pretty close, so it wasn't a surprise that me and Jen grew up to be the same way."

"You two going out?" Pete asked while they were moving back into the living room.

Paul laughed, "Nah. We know to much about each other to be together. I wouldn't have it any other way. You could have her. But if you hurt her again, I will hurt you."

Pete swallowed. "I got you."

"What were you talking about," Jenny asked as she saw them going back into their seating positions. "I heard my name."

"SH," Paul hissed.

"_You _shut up, loser," she replied.

"You going to our school," Pete asked, eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"Yup," Paul nodded. "Who do you hang out with?"

"Trust me Paul, you do _not _want to hang out with his friends," Jenny muttered under her breath.

Paul looked from Pete to Jenny, they were glaring at each other. "Um, so Pete, your mom's a police officer?"

"Yeah, she's at work right now."

"That's straight," Paul nodded, "What does your dad do?"

Pete was quiet for a moment. "My dad was… he ran out on me and my moms when I was seven. He was an asshole."

Paul grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"You know what they say," Jenny said out loud before thinking, "Like father like son."

"JEN!" Paul yelled.

She put her hands over her mouth, but Pete was already heading out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, 'smack Jenny'. LOL. Well that's all for now, review! 


	12. CHAPTER 12

"Wow Jen," Paul gasped. "I think that was the meanest thing I've ever heard you say, and that's saying something…" He started to walk outside.

"Where are you going," Jenny exclaimed.

"Well, he's going to get into trouble if he's not here when and if your parents come down. Might as well save him some trouble. From what I hear, he's not exactly teacher's pet."

"Wait," Jenny interrupted. She walked in front of him. "_I _should get him. Tell my parents I'm… out. Alright?"

"Alright." Paul said as she walked out the door to chase after Pete. He then smiled to himself, "Always works."

"Pete," Jenny started to chase after him, but he wouldn't turn back to face her. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Alright, I'm sorry for saying that thing about your dad."

"Forget it," Pete hissed, yanking his shoulder out of her grip. "You wouldn't understand anyway. You live in your perfect house with your perfect parents who love you and trust you! _Your_ dad didn't walk out on you when you were little, saying that he'd be back , th-that he was going to buy you an airplane from the store. You didn't spend each and every day for the past _eight _years coming home and asking your moms if he came home. I promised myself everyday that I wouldn't grow up to be like him. But, according to you, I broke that promise, didn't I?" At this point, he was already crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He'd just poured out is innermost thoughts to her and she had no clue of what else to say.

"Yeah well sorry won't bring him back." He started to walk again, but quickly turned around. "You know, you get so mad that your parents are all over the baby. At least you still have both of them."

"Listen," she said. "The reason they're so worked up about the baby is because… it's the first time my mom is going to give birth."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "But- I thought you were-"

She already knew what he was going to say, he thought that _she _was their first born. "My _real_ parents left me when I was a baby. They couldn't take care of me, they didn't _want _to take me in. To me I was just a mistake, they were pretty much into their drugs to be responsible for a baby. So my foster parents tried to have kids. Things, well they didn't work out and they ended up adopting me. But _now _my mom finally got pregnant and they're having their 'miracle' child." She forced a smile, "So much for _my _secret. Now we're even, huh?"

He swallowed. "Paul doesn't know?" She shook her head.

"So you better keep this secret. Speaking of Paul, if you're not going to come back to the house, I should get back. I might get myself into some trouble. And, I'm_ really _sorry for saying what I said. It was wrong."

"Yeah well," he smiled, wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, just cause I was scared of losing my friends."

"It's alright," she smiled.

"So we cool?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Jesus guys," Paul said as the three were walking home from school. "You're killing me, _what _made you two soften up that night?" Paul was walking backwards in front of them so he can face them.

"Just mind your neck," Jenny smiled, "OK? How was your first day of school."

"It was alright, ouch," he cringed as he bumped into a pole. Pete and Jenny started laughing.

"When are your parents coming," Pete asked.

"Sometime this week, I think." Paul guessed, "I'm not sure."

"So you're living in Mrs. Newton's old house right," Pete asked. Paul nodded. Mrs. Newton was an old lady in her early seventies. She lived on the same block as Pete and Jenny and was selling her house to move in with her son.

"Well, look who it is," Jenny said as she noticed Joe walking towards her.

"Hey Jenny," Joe said taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Want to go out sometime."

She tried to hide her laughter, "I'll think about it and give you my answer at the end of the week." Pete glared at Joe but Joe smiled evilly towards him. Paul looked at the three, totally confused at the situation.

"Well I'll see you in school tomorrow alright, girl," Joe asked Jenny.

"We have no classes whatsoever together," Jenny declared.

Paul laughed, "That rhymed!" They all looked over at him. "I'm just saying. Damn."

"Bye," Joe said, quickening his pace to get to school. As he left, she wiped her hand on her jeans, grossed out.

"My best friend is growing up," Paul teased, "Seeing all these boys all over you, Jen. What will your parents say?" He put a hand to his face pretending to be shocked. "You going out with that guy?"

"Joe?!" She exclaimed, "No…" Pete loosened up at her response. _There's someone else I have in mind_ – she thought to herself.

"Why don't you two go out," Paul asked pointing to them. "You obviously like each other." Pete and Jenny blushed as they turned and caught each other looking.

**Author's Note**: So, I need help again, no help, no next chapter. HEHE, I'm so dayum nice. So this chapter was posted quick enough, I think I deserve a cookie ) YO I better get some reviews!


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Author's Note**: This chapter might not follow a part of the movie, so don't criticize me for it. You might notice when you read it, but I'm not sure if it happened or didn't…

* * *

"So you saw them hanging out," Brianna asked Joe. "They were walking to school together?" 

"Yup," Joe nodded.

"I don't like this, guys," Brian said. "He can date whoever he wants. It's not like he'll change his mind about her anyway. He likes her and we can all see that."

"He stopped liking her before," Joe muttered.

"Yeah," Brian tilted his head, "BUT – that was only because we were pressuring him. I mean, he's our friend and this isn't how friends treat each other."

Brianna sarcastically yawned. "That was a nice speech, I have no idea who you were talking to though." Brian threw his hands up in retaliation. "So anyway, _Joe_, we should make Pete find the good in someone else."

"Who's that 'someone else'," Joe asked. "You?" He started laughing. She put her hands on her hips to show that it wasn't a joking matter. Joe stopped laughing, "Oops. Right, right… it's all you girl."

---

"Your clothes look a little baggy on you," Paul said as he looked at Jenny's outfit. "Maybe you need a smaller size?"

"Um, our washing machine is jacked up and instead of shrinking clothes, it, um, it makes them bigger," she lied. The truth was that she _was _wearing the smallest size.

"Oh." He said.

"Why didn't you just hand wash your clothes?" Her grandma, who had been listening to their conversation, suggested.

"Well, I'll try to remember that next time."

As her grandma was heading to the kitchen she said, "Jen, help me with some of my knitting? I'm going to make your sister an outfit."

"Sure," she beamed.

"Jen, I'm going over next door," Paul called as he left the house.

"Maybe you should buy her something," Paul suggested to Pete.

"Trust me, you can't buy love. Didn't you ever hear that song?"

"True," Paul agreed, "Well I can already tell that Jenny likes you. It's pretty obvious."

"It _is_?"

"Well, it is to me. Maybe because she told me that she likes you."

"Paul," Pete asked. "Don't be surprised if I ever tell you a secret. I don't want it to be out in the open."

"I can keep a secret," Paul objected. Pete folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, but at least I'm helping you!"

"What's up," Pete asked as Chris and Michelle entered the kitchen with looks of worry on their faces. They closed the kitchen door behind them. "Or not…" They heard a knock on the door.

"Don't get it," Michelle yelled in a tone that told them she was serious. She walked into the living room and opened the door herself, it was Jenny. Michelle let out a sigh of relief. "Hi Jennifer -- the boys are watching TV, come in." Michelle moved aside so that Jenny could enter. Michelle closed the door and went back into the kitchen so she and Chris can talk in private.

"Hey guys," she smiled taking a seat on the floor between the two. "What's going on?" She nodded towards the kitchen.

"No idea," Pete told her.

"I know," Paul quickly finished his drink and put the glass to the door. He put his hear closer so he can hear the conversation.

Unfortunately, Chris knew what the kids were doing and banged on the door. Paul quickly went back to his seat. "NO EAVESDROPPING, PETE!"

Pete mouthed 'WHAT' and threw his hands in the air. He then shot a glare towards Paul who was too busy laughing with Jenny to notice.

The three teens turned their heads toward the door as they heard more footsteps. Michelle had heard them too because the kitchen door opened and she went towards the door to open it. In walked Deni and Ray but, before they were able to ask questions, they were led into the kitchen too. Michelle closed the door but a crack was left open.

Pete, Jenny, and Paul moved in closer to hear the conversation. Pete put his hand up to let them know to stay quiet.

"I thought he died or something," Deni said, putting her arms around Chris' shoulders.

Chris shook his head, "Nope."

"You alright, though," Ray asked.

"Yeah. It's just I can't believe that Jay's back."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, things are moving along. I had better get five reviews before I post the next chapter. I have it ready made. 


	14. CHAPTER 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Yes to all DARKDESTINY wrote. Good job, LOL! By the way, Ray was Chris' friend's name. I watched Walking Tall again and I picked out who is who. Brianna is the girl in the blue outfit, Marty is the black guy that was on the bleachers and Joe is the guy who told Chris where they got the Crystal Meth. REVIEW!

* * *

Pete tripped and fell, causing Jen and Paul to fall as well. They ended up opening the door wider and fell inside the kitchen. The adults all looked at them, sprawled on the kitchen floor.

"Hi, mom," Pete sang, as he looked at her face. He quickly stood up and helped the other two up as well.

"_WHAT _are you guys doing," Michelle asked.

Paul stalled, "We were…"

"Playing tag," Jenny improvised. The other two nodded. "And then we all, we all," she looked back at them for answers.

Pete took the story from there, "Paul and I were trying to run from Jen because she was it, you see? Then we tripped on the chair leg and fell into the kitchen door. Jen tripped over us and then she fell too."

"Yeah! Yeah," Paul and Jenny agreed in unison.

"Nice try," Deni smiled.

"Deni, Ray, this is our neighbor, Jenny," Michelle said. "And this is her childhood friend, Paul." They all said hi and Michelle got back to scolding them. "You kids should just, stay in Pete's room for now. And I _trust _that nothing bad happens with you." She looked at Jenny, "Honey, I don't know how you put up with these two. But whatever you're doing to keep Pete out of trouble, keep it up." Jenny smiled and Pete directed them to his room.

"Who's Jay," Paul asked.

"Some casino owner slash drug dealer slash richest person in this town. One time he sold Joe some grimy stuff and I tried it. I ended up being knocked out."

"Then what happened," Paul asked.

"My uncle, Chris, the one downstairs… Well, to put it briefly, he kicked his ass. But _man_ I can't believe he's back, you know?"

"Not really," Jenny said. "I'll worry when I see him."

"Dang, moody," Paul teased. However Jenny was not amused, "You think he'll hurt us?"

"Nope," Pete replied. "I think he wants to get back at my uncle. But still, we should watch where we're going, alright guys?"

"Wh-what do you think they're going to do," Jenny asked. "They look pretty serious in the kitchen."

"No idea," Pete said. "But that's just adults, they're always serious. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. You guys want anything to eat?"

"Sure," Paul said.

"Nope," Jenny replied.

"Why aren't you ever hungry," Paul asked. "Are you dieting, cause I think you're mad skinny already."

"Paul can you shut up," Jenny asked, irritably.

Paul looked at her, "Alright… would you feel better if I called you a cow?"

She put her hands over her hips, "I _am _one though."

"Who tells you these things," Pete asked, looking at her with an 'are-you-crazy' kind of look.

"I tell myself these things," she lied.

"So you're just going to starve yourself until you weigh what you want to?"

"No. I'm on the fat flush diet. You know? When you drink cranberry juice," she lied again. What else was she supposed to say? 'I haven't eaten a real meal for weeks and when I _do _eat, I throw it all up.'

"You're fine the way you are," Paul said. "Goodness, Jen."

"Alright guys, no fighting," Pete tried to lighten the mood. "I'm going downstairs to get food and we're ALL eating."

"Yeah Jenny," Paul commented.

"Shut up," she said, slapping his face.

"OW!"

* * *

"Hi Pete," Brianna said when she saw Pete and Paul walk into the gym. They were picking up Jenny, but she was still practicing while Brianna was already finished.

"Brianna," he nodded.

After a couple more moments of silence she started to talk again, "Who's your friend?"

Paul introduced himself, "I'm Paul."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So anyway, Pete, I haven't seen you around lately. Busy?"

"You could say that." Pete replied. He smiled as he saw Jenny walk over to them. "What's up?"

"What are you guys doing here," she asked before taking a sip of water from the water bottle.

"We were in the neighborhood," Paul said.

"So anyway, guys," Brianna said loudly to catch their attention. "Party this Saturday at my house, Pete, you can bring one guest there. Guess one of you is staying home alone. Pete, _you _know the way to get there. Bye guys."

"She is _so _weird, Pete," Paul said, shaking his head. "So who are you bringing? Cause if it was me, I would have to pass that offer down."

"What about you," he said, nodding towards Jenny.

She put her hands up, "Don't look at me. I don't want to go either."

"Well, I don't want to go by myself!"

"Bring Paul," Jenny said. "He needs to socialize." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"No I don't," Paul protested. "Where are _you _going to be, anyway?"

"I have a date," she smiled proudly. She watched as Paul's and Pete's mouths dropped. "Please, hold in the excitement, really."


	15. CHAPTER 15

As soon as they got into her house Paul started asking the questions.

"You have a date, with whom," he asked.

"Um, shmoj," she muttered. He moved in closer to hear her better, "Joe."

"Th-that kid?! Jen, you could do _so _much better. Why _him?!_ Out of all people when you have the perfect guy right in front of you!"

"YOU?!"

"NO! I mean, Jen, you're pretty and all but come on, you're practically my sister. I'm talking about Pete. PETE!"

"Oh, I know," she smiled. "It's cute."

"Did I miss something here," he asked, confusedly.

She grabbed his jacket and hung it, "I know he likes me. I want to see if he likes me enough to tell me himself."

"You're so WEIRD," Paul said.

"What? Cause I want to see if he likes me?"

"Alright, you're evil. Do you even _like _Joe?"

She laughed, "Nope. But don't open your big ass mouth, this is a small town and there's a thing called a reputation."

"Fine," he smiled. "But I'm just going to let you know that what you're doing is very, very, evil and cruel."

"Paul, shut it."

"Alright," he sighed. "But let me remind you that it's very cruel. Very cruel, very very cruel, very very VERY cruel-" He stopped when he saw the glare on her. "Where are you going on Saturday anyway?"

"Brianna's party," she said. Before he could say anything, she cut him off, "Goodnight Paul." She hugged him and went into her bedroom.

"What a strange girl."

- -

Pete walked into his dark kitchen to get a drink. He opened the carton of milk and mixed it with a spoonful of chocolate syrup before setting it down on the table and turning on the lights. He saw something he wasn't supposed to, "Whoa..!"

"Uh, hey Pete," Chris yelled, startled. Deni and him were kissing in the dark and didn't even notice Pete until the lights went on.

"I know you're sad about Jay being back and all but maybe you should-"

Deni smiled, "It wasn't anything like that. We just, we thought we were alone."

"I bet you guys did," Pete said, putting on a smile. He took his chocolate milk off the table and left the room. After turning off the lights again he faced them, "Continue."

Pete went into another room to watch TV, took out his cell phone, and dialed Brianna's number. "Hey Brianna, it's-it's Pete. Yeah, well since my plans changed for this Saturday, I'll be going to your party. My guest – oh no, it's not going to be Jenny. Actually I'm going to bring her friend, Paul. Yeah, yeah, well I'll see you around? Alright, bye." He sighed before turning off the phone.

ON THE OTHER LINE…

"Who was it," Joe asked as soon as she got off the phone.

"Pete," Brianna smiled. "He's coming. The plan is working, and by Saturday they'll be completely over each other."

* * *

"Hi Pete," Brianna smiled sweetly as she saw him enter the halls. 

Pete turned away from Paul and Jenny and turned to her, "What's up?"

"I'll see you on Saturday right," she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh, and Sunday is our gymnastics competition. You should go. I'll catch you later Pete." She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She nodded toward her friends and they all started to follow her to class.

"Wow," was all that Jenny could say while trying to hold in her laughter. "Just a hunch – I think she likes you. Do you like her?"

"Y-yes I mean no, you know what? I really don't know anymore. I used to and I don't want to go back to her. Besides, I like someone else."

"Really," she asked. Paul gave her a look telling her not to say anything more. She rolled her eyes and ignored him, "Well _I _think that you should tell that person. Like, right now."

"I will, but not now."

"Yeah alright," she joked as he started heading to class. "See you."

"Yo Jen," Paul said. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that he likes you so if you could keep it on the DOWN LOW…"

"PSH," she waved him off, "He's a guy, which means that he doesn't suspect a thing." They both jumped up as the bell rang. "I'll see you later. Paulina."

His eyes widened, "Jen!" Paulina was his nickname from Jenny since they were four, and it wasn't exactly his favorite name.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "But you didn't think you were going to live that down, did you?"

- -

After school, Jenny hurried to get to practice. Since Sunday was their competition, she had to prove that she belonged. She stopped a second as her stomach growled. Everything around her started to move but she shook her head and started to head to the gym.

After changing, warming up, and wrapping her ankles, which were swollen from having practice everyday, she started to practice her routing on the uneven bars.

Starting on the first bar, she swung herself to circle it around completely and stopped. She switched her hand position and swung herself opposite the direction she swung before.

Letting go of that bar, she moved herself to the higher bar and repeated the routine, then, moved back to the smaller one. After a couple of minutes or perfecting every move, she let go and stuck her landing.

Alexis complimented her every now and then and she smiled at her own performance.

"That was great, Jen," Alexis beamed, "You've improved a great deal since you came here."

"Thanks," Jenny replied, holding her knees for support. It was tiring but was definitely worth it.

"Brianna," Alexis asked. Brianna turned around to look at her, "You and Jenny are going to be on the uneven bars on Sunday. Practice you're routine."

Brianna nodded and moved over to where Alexis and Jenny were standing. She got onto the bars and started to swing around. Things were going fine until she fell.

Alexis sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Brianna, keep practicing."

"I _was_ practicing," she said with an attitude.

"Well, by the looks of what you just did," Alexis started, "It sure doesn't seem like it. Girls, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Brianna – practice! And Jen, you can leave." With that, Alexis left to go into her office.

Jenny started to leave but Brianna grabbed her hand. Jenny tried shaking free but couldn't. Instead, she turned to look at Brianna. "What?"

"You keep trying to make me look bad and just see what happens," Brianna threatened. "I _will _mess you up. Whether it be with Pete or whether it be with me making you look bad on Sunday. Got it?"

"Whatever," Jen replied. She pulled away from Brianna's grip and walked away.


	16. CHAPTER 16

"Want me to take your jacket," Joe asked as he and Jenny entered Brianna's house.

"Alright," she nodded slowly as he took her jacket and hung it in the closet.

"You look good," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks," she replied. They moved through the crowds of people in the party and moved into the dance floor.

"What's up Jen," Paul asked. He and Pete both saw her enter the party and saw how uncomfortable she looked with Joe's arm around her.

"Uh, Joe," she asked, taking his arm and setting it down. "I'm ah, thirsty. Can you get me some water?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll be back in a few."

"Thanks," she smiled. She turned back to her friends.

"Looks like you and Joe are having _fun_," Pete said sarcastically. "This must suck."

"I had no idea he can be so obsessed," she sighed. "And, yes, it does suck."

"Hi Pete," Brianna beamed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's up?"

"See, if you only went with Pete…" Paul told Jenny in a voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear. "Both of you would've been happy."

"Well," Brianna said, shoving Jenny and Paul to the side. "I got us some drinks. Here you go. To the last drop?"

"Uh yeah," he said, taking the drink from her hand. As he drank, Brianna watched him from the corner of her eye. He shut his eyes quickly and wiped his mouth, "What's in here?"

"Nothing," she lied. "It's just some soda. It's probably gone bad. I'll take it if you don't want it anymore."

"Please," he insisted, handing over his drink to her.

"Here," Joe came back and handed Jenny her water.

Since it was in a glass, she could see something bubbling inside it. "Yeah… You know what? I'm just going to check something." She grabbed Paul's arm and brought him with her to the kitchen before Joe got a chance to say anything.

"What," Paul asked as he saw her pouring the water into the sink.

"I think he was trying to drug me. O-or something. You know what? This party was a bad idea, maybe we should go. You coming or are you gonna stay here?"

"Let's bounce," he replied. "Let's see if Pete wants to come with."

"Good idea," she nodded.

They entered the dance floor trying to look for him but stopped at the scene. Pete was kissing Brianna, and apparently getting into it. Their hands were moving all over each other.

"I'm sorry Jen," a voice from behind said.

Jenny quickly turned around and saw Joe. She sighed, "Look, I'm not feeling well and I should get going. Bye! C'mon Paul." She got her jacket and they started walking home.

"I can't believe him," she yelled. "I have _no _idea what I ever saw in him. But right now, I hate his fucking guts!"

"Why are you so mad at him," Paul asked.

"_Please_ it's not time to be taking sides. But even still, you should be taking mine!"

"Jen, it was your idea for you to not go with him. This was the consequence of your decision. So basically, it's your fault."

"What? Paul, come _on_."

"I'm serious, Jen."

"You know what? I'm already having a hard time in this town, alright? A hard time from people from school, my _parents_, Pete… I was psyched that you came here because for once things were looking up. You were the only person who supported me before and now you're backing down…"

"Jen-"

"Forget it. Cause I've changed too. See you!"

* * *

2005 ALL STAR COMPETITION

The night before Pete went home and all he knew was that Paul and Jen weren't there to walk home with. He called Jenny's house a couple of times but her mom always answered with the same excuse – 'she's not feeling to well.' He knew something was up when he saw that Paul and Jen weren't talking.

When Pete went backstage to talk to Jenny he was caught off guard by Brianna who was all over him. He took her arms off of him, "Brianna, we broke up…?"

"Oh really," she looked confused. "Because last night it seemed to me that we were back together again."

"L-last night? What happened last night? W-why isn't Jenny talking to me?"

Brianna smiled him an evil smile, "You don't remember? Last night Jenny saw us hooking up and seemed really upset so she just took off and left. Poor baby."

"We hooked up last night," he asked. Everything started to make sense now. "I don't-"

"Of _course _you don't remember. You're drink was somehow drugged." She put her hand over her cheek, "I wonder who did it. And plus, she's with Joe now." She laughed, "It's funny cause she thinks he likes her. But it was really a bet, a bet to see how long he could keep her away from you. He's almost up to a hundred. So thing is, the longer she stays away from you, the more I get closer to you and the more she hates you."

"Oh god," Pete gasped. "How could you do this! I _don't _want you back, Brianna. I mean, yeah, last year when you broke up with me I waited for you to come back. But reality is – you NEVER did. _You _moved on and now, so am _I_. You know what? I have to talk to Jen."

He started to leave but she pulled him back, "Come on Pete, look at her. She's sickly looking now that she doesn't eat anymore. Don't tell me you haven't noticed her bags under her eyes and how thin she is now. Face it, she's more of a freak than we thought she was when we first met her."

"No," Pete shook his head and started to walk away, "_You're _the freak. Don't talk to me, d-don't even come near me." He turned his back to her and tried to find Jenny. He saw her talking to her coach, "Jen!" She saw him and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Jen, wait up."

"I re-_really _don't want to talk to anyone right now," she stammered, trying not to choke and cry. "I have to go."

"I know you saw me and Brianna kissing last night. I didn't even know what I was doing, I swear!"

"Really," she asked, resting her hands on her hips. "Because you're hands were moving like you _did _know what was going on." He noticed that what Brianna was telling him was true. Jenny _did _seem to lose more and more weight each time he saw her. But, he didn't mention anything to make her more upset with him.

"Where's Paul, he'll take my side." Paul wasn't there to watch the competition. His parents had already arrived when he got home from the party yesterday and he wanted to spend time with them since: A) he wanted to spend time with his parents and, B) he wasn't exactly speaking to Jenny right now. So, Pete went called Marty up and brought him along.

"Of course he will," she mumbled. "I have to go your girlfriend is next, better wish her luck."

Pete shrugged and sat in the bleachers in a spot next to her parents and Marty.

"So how did it go," Marty asked, moving down so Pete could sit.

"Not so good," Pete replied. He handed Marty a Gatorade that he bought before talking to both Jenny and Brianna.

"I never saw Brianna like this," Marty mused.

"Like what?"

"Desperate." They both laughed.

He watched as Brianna did her performance and ended up with an almost perfect score. Next up was Jenny on the uneven bars. He knew something was up when she put her hands to her head. Maybe she was nervous?

His worrying stopped when she got on the first bar she started swing herself around on the first bar then the next one. He had only went to two of her practices and he could tell they paid off. His mind started to wander off but snapped back to reality when everyone started to stand up and gasp. He looked back and Jenny, she wasn't on the bars anymore, she was on the mat and knocked out.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE!"


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Author's Note**: So, I've decided to give some characters names. LOLS. As you remember in the second chapter – Jenny's mom's name is Gloria. Her dad's name is Joshua and her grandmother's name is Joanne. Paul's parent's names are Amanda and Christopher.

"What do you think happened," Pete asked. Pete and Marty were in the waiting room of the hospital. Jenny's parents were talking to the doctor about what was happening. Paul and his family would be arriving soon.

"I don't know," Marty shrugged. "What did you say to her?"

"It wasn't _my _fault," Pete said. Just then Paul and his parents entered the room. "What's up, Paul?"

"Chillen'. These are my parents. Mom, dad, this is my friend Pete and," he looked at the other kid on the couch while Pete shook hands with Paul's parents.

"Marty," he introduced himself, shaking hands with Paul's parents as well. "Jen's parents are in room 716 if you want to see what's going on."

"Thank you," Paul's parents smiled and went to see what was going on while Paul took a seat.

"Marty this is Paul," Pete said. "Paul this is Marty."

"You're an only child," Marty asked.

Paul shook his head, "I have a sister that's a year younger than me. But she's at Jen's house right now."

"Aww," Pete smiled, "You guys are bonding. It's OK; Marty has a sister your age too. They could chill and stop bothering you guys."

"So what happened with Jen," Paul asked.

"She fell off the uneven bars," Pete replied. "Hey, you guys aren't talking or something? Cause I thought that you two were tight and shit."

"She got mad cause I took your side yesterday. Dude, what was up with you kissing Brianna last night?"

Marty's head quickly turned to Pete, "You kissed Brianna! You _DAWG_!"

"N-n-n-no! She put something in my drink."

"Oh," Paul and Marty replied simultaneously.

Jenny slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright light above her. 'Am I dead?' She thought to herself. She blinked and saw colors coming about until she saw a doctor hovering over her.

"Wh-what _happened_ to me," she asked, slowly trying to get up but pain shot through her right leg and her back.

"Hi Jennifer," a doctor greeted her with a cheerful smile. "My name is Dr. Bradley and you're in good hands right now."

'This woman is a genius,' she mused. 'No kidding I'm in freakin' pain tell me something new.'

"Jenny have you been eating," Dr. Bradley asked.

'Shit.' She closed her eyes, "No."

"You see if you did eat, it would have prevented your fall off the uneven bars… and the fall of your gymnastics career."

"What do you mean the fall of my gymnastics career!" She started to panic and felt warm tears running down her eyes.

"You landed on something hard when you fell off. We're not quite sure what but it damaged a vertebrae in your lower back. You don't have any feeling in your legs. You _may _be spending an amount of time in a wheelchair…"

"No," she muttered, but then the tears started to pour out. "NO! What are you saying! Are you trying to ruin my life or something! I can't do gymnastics I can't walk-"

"Jen, you have to calm down-"

"Calm down! Listen – you're not the one with a ruined life! Forget it! I want to be left alone." Dr. Bradley sadly nodded and left the room to explain the situation to her parents.

"What happened," Paul asked as Gloria and Joshua entered the room.

"She fell pretty badly," Joshua sighed. "We just found out that she hasn't been eating also. She might be paralyzed and this basically ruined her dream of doing gymnastics…"

"Poor Jen," Paul replied sadly. Gloria and Joshua nodded and they all stayed quiet until Gloria clutched her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm having the baby!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well at least something good came up? REVIEW! 


	18. CHAPTER 18

"Here's the new baby," Gloria smiled as she set the baby in Jenny's hands.

Jenny smiled at the little thing, "What's her name?"

"Jessica, both of you have 'J's now."

Joshua put his hand to Jenny's face, "How are you honey?"

She sighed, "All right. Just mad, I guess, that I should get used to sitting down." She tried to keep on a straight face in front of her parents but they saw right through the act.

"Don't worry, your back will heal properly and you'll be able to walk," Gloria said. "OK?"

Jenny nodded.

They all turned their attention to the door after they heard a tapping sound. Jenny handed Jessica to her mom as they kissed her goodbye and Paul entered the room. He greeted her parents before they left.

"Hey Jen," he said, moving over to her bed.

"Hi," she said softly. "Are you alone?"

"Nah, Pete's coming in right after me." He smiled after seeing her roll her eyes. "So, you still mad at me?"

"No. You think a lot when you have nothing to do. I guess I needed to hear from other people that I was the one making my mistakes and I ruined myself."

Her voice started to crack and Paul could tell that she was upset. Hearing the news about what had happened scared him. He knew that if it so much as scared him, it was killing her.

"I'm sorry Jen, for everything, for not taking your side that night. You're going to get better." He stopped talking when he heard a loud cough at the door and eased up, knowing that it was Pete. "Have fun." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Hi."

"Hi…"

Silence

"I-I brought your math homework if you feel like doing it," Pete opened his drawstring bag and took out a textbook and a folded piece of construction paper. "The class made you a card, too"

"Thanks."

More silence

"So you sleep here, huh," He asked, the only small-talk he could think of.

"Yeah, it's pretty scary if you think about it."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

It seemed like she's been hearing a lot of that lately. "So am I."

"For what," he asked. "You didn't do anything."

"I should've gone to the party with you instead of Joe… Paul told me you liked me and I was just too proud to admit it to myself."

"So why didn't you just say you liked me?"

"Because of that first time, I ended up hurting myself. I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'll treat you right this time."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We won't be able to do anything with me in a wheelchair."

"Don't say that," he said softly. "Don't think the worst of this situation, think of the better outcome."

"I'm trying to! It's hard!" She started to let it all out in tears from all that's been happening. "I'm so scared…"

"Shh," he said as he hugged her and rubber her back, "It'll get better, I promise you. It'll get better."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, I'm getting these chapters in faster than usual.


	19. CHAPTER 19

Marty and Pete were eating in the pizza parlor after school before going to the hospital to visit Jenny. They ordered three slices one for each of them and one for Jenny. As they sat in the counter, waiting for their orders, in walked Joe and Brianna.

"I can't believe she's in the hospital," Joe said as they took their seats in a booth.

"So what? Here's your ninety bucks." Brianna handed Joe an envelope.

"Damn, she just had to fall?" Joe reached over and took the money. He obviously didn't care about Jenny's health. What he did care about was the point that he could've made more money if Jenny didn't fall off the uneven bars.

Pete turned his head so he could hear the conversation.

"I heard she's a cripple," Brianna giggled. "Maybe the bet will stay longer when she's out of the hospital."

Marty tried to pull him out of it but Pete went up to their table. "How about you jerk offs stop making bets? How much was she, Joe? I want to know how low you snooped for money and because of a fight."

"Ninety bucks," Joe announced proudly. "Pete, give it up."

Pete laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Joe's shirt collar and dragged him outside, throwing him against the brick wall. They were followed by Brianna and Marty who got their food.

"Pete can you stop," Brianna yelled but the two boys ignored her. "Marty stop them!"

Pete punched Joe and was tackled to the ground. Joe, on top, was hitting Pete as much as he could but Pete rolled over so he was on top and doing the same. The fighting continued until Marty pulled Joe off and pushed him against the wall.

"C'mon Pete," Marty said. "These bitches ain't worth shit."

Pete was holding the money that Joe won from Brianna and ripped the contents inside it.

* * *

"What happened to you two," Paul asked when he saw Pete and Marty pass by him. Paul was leaving while Pete and Marty were entering the hospital.

"Well it all started when we saw them in the pizzeria…"

Pete left Marty to explain the situation while he went up to Jenny's room. He opened the door, "Knock, knock. I brought you pizza." He put the bag on her table and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she smiled. "What happened to your face?" Pete moved a chair close to her bed and explained it to her.

"I didn't like how they were talking about you, Jen." He said, concluding his story.

She smiled in appreciation for what he sacrificed. "I think that Joe and Brianna should get together. They seem so alike and great for each other." She giggled after realizing how true her comment was.

Pete laughed and looked up, "W-what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think we're good for each other?"

"I think that we're-"

She didn't finish her last statement because Paul and Marty entered the room.

"How you feelin' Jen," Marty asked.

"Better," she nodded. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"Aw, you two are bonding," Paul cooed. He looked on the familiar faces of the other three in the room and knew what was coming. He stopped them, though, before they said anything. "I know, shut up." He took a seat on the bed but accidentally positioned himself on top on Jenny's foot.

"Ouch," she grabbed the part Paul sat on, "My leg!"

They all looked at her but Paul was the first one to mention something. "W-what did you say?"

"You hurt my leg!"


	20. CHAPTER 20

Jenny wheeled her way through the hospital, trying to find her doctor. If she wasn't screaming for people to get out of her way, she would've injured the already hurt patients. She got to the doctors office out of breath. "Dr. Bradley!"

"Jenny," Dr. Bradley asked. "What was so important that you had to cause a fire hazard in the hallway? I was just about to go into your room!"

"I'm sorry," Jenny replied sheepishly. "But, guess what? Someone sat on my leg and I said –'ouch'! Isn't that great!"

"I know, that's why I was going into your room. Your injuries are healing properly, we decided to move you to the recovery center. We have a trainer-"

"A trainer," she asked, "What for?"

"To help you get used to your legs… again. You start tomorrow, congratulations. You know, it's not all the time that this happens. Consider yourself a lucky one." Dr. Bradley smiled, "Enjoy your day, Jenny."

"Thank you!"

* * *

The next day after rehabilitation, Jenny received crutches and started to feel the use of her legs again. Her parents were going out with Pete and Paul's parents so Jenny and Pete were babysitting Jessica.

"And the number of our cell phones are in the book," Michelle told Pete before leaving the house. "And there's twenty dollars on the fridge if you two are hungry. If we're not home by eleven, sleep on the couch!"

"Alright mom," Pete glared. Michelle loosened up and kissed him on the cheeks telling him to be a good boy. He wiped off her kiss quickly and shut the door. "Finally…"

Jenny smiled.

"Well you got more math homework," Pete said. "The substitute is really weird. He has blonde hair-"

"Oh yeah, how abnormal," She said, cutting him off.

"I'm not done. He always wears his shades and look outside because _I_ don't see palm trees! When do you come back to school?"

"On Monday, joy."

"You seem excited," he commented. "Don't worry about it. Nothing bad is going to happen. And if something does, tell me."

Jenny didn't answer, she was too busy trying to get her sister to eat the spoonful of mashed peas. "Come on Jess, watch Petey eat it."

"Me," Pete exclaimed, "Why can't you!"

"What do you think I am," Jenny asked.

"What do you think _I _am," he repeated. After a couple of minutes of arguing, Pete agreed and put the spoon in his mouth. "I can't believe they make babies eat this shit." She glared at him for speaking profanity in front of her little sister. "I mean, it's yummy, Jess."

"See," Jenny asked Jessica, "Petey loves mashed peas. Come on, Jess, eat it please?" Jenny put the spoonful into her sister's mouth and the baby swallowed, with a look that wasn't satisfied.

Pete took the baby from her, "Come on, Jess. Eat the peas, eat the peas." He gave her a spoonful and she started to giggle. After she finished eating, Pete held her and sat on the couch.

"What," Jenny gasped, "Why does she like you? I'm her sister!" She leaned back more on the couch.

Pete leaned back next to her, playing with Jessica who seemed interested in him. "You know, she kind of looks like you. But a smaller and balder version." Jessica smacked Pete where Joe hit him and it started to hurt all over again.

"Jessica," Jenny gasped. She took her sister and lay her down in the carriage. "Come on, maybe you need aspirin." She took her crutches and he followed her into the kitchen. "Where do you keep-"

"It's in the cabinet closest to the stove." He pointed it out to her. "Here, I'll get it." He opened the capsule and ate it. They went back to watch Jessica and they all sat on the couch.

Jenny started to smile and soon her smile turned into laughter. It was his turn to glare at her, "I'm sorry, it was just funny that she slapped you."

A smile crept onto Pete's face as well. "It was pretty funny, huh?" They started to laugh some more and after a couple of minutes, the laughter subsided. "It hasn't been just the two of us in a long time, just hanging out."

"It isn't the two of us now," she added, she meant her sister. "But, you are right. Pete?"

"Yeah?" He moved closer to her.

She smiled, "Just ask me out."


	21. CHAPTER 21

Pete slowly swallowed. "W-will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at how cute he looked when he was nervous and decided to play with him some more. "I told you to ask me out, not to be your girlfriend."

"I-I sorry it just came out and-"

"Pete, I was joking. I'll be your girlfriend on one condition."

He looked up waiting for her answer.

"You can't change in front of your boys no more."

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer. "Those days are gone."

**LATER ON.**

Michelle, Chris, and Deni entered the house and saw the kids asleep on the couch.

Deni smiled, "Aw, they're so cute, they're sleeping over tonight or should we wake them up?" Michelle shook her head and put her hand out to tell Deni that they were sleeping over and not to disturb them. She took a blanket and spread it on Pete and Jenny, then, she checked on Jessica – who was fast asleep.

Chris was amazed, "I have no idea what Jenny does to him but whatever she's doing, she should keep it up. I mean, he hasn't gotten into as much trouble before."

Michelle turned to the two asleep in the couch. "You know, you're right! I like this girl. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen." They all nodded and went into the kitchen to drink coffee and talk about the night.

* * *

It was Monday again and Jenny was going back to school. She knew it would be different and that she had three friends to help her. After long hours in rehabilitation, she was getting the feel in her legs back and only needed her crutches for a few more weeks. 

"You ready for your first day back," Pete asked, holding her backpack so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"I guess," she replied uneasily. They both leaned in and lightly kissed each other.

"I have no idea what's going on but obviously you two are cool with each other now," Marty summed up. He rolled his eyes at his sister, Rachel, who was squealing in delight at the couple. She was a hopeless romantic. Marty felt embarrassed that they all decided to walk as a group, mainly because of his sister. But, she'd taken a liking to Paul, who felt the same annoyance towards his sister, Kristina.

"I wish I find a guy just like Pete," Rachel beamed and turned her head to Kristina. They just met and there was already a connection. They had a lot of things in common. One, they were both freshman and two, they both liked each other's brother.

"Me too," Kristina agreed, knowing Rachel knew who she was thinking about.

Jenny smiled at the two, "Oh god, you two are too funny for me. Rachel, I think you're baby-sitting again soon, maybe this Friday?" Rachel nodded.

"So the substitute in math is still here," Paul asked Pete, who nodded.

"I don't know what is up with that guy, he's a crackhead," Marty joked. "But on the real, he yells at me all the time!"

"Maybe cause you're always bothering him," Paul asked, taking a wild guess. Before Marty was able to say something Paul interrupted, "I'm right."

"Bye broham," Kristina yelled at Paul. He made a hand gesture to make her keep quiet but she had already said it.

"She's so funny," Jenny smiled.

"Jen, it's Brianna and Joe," Marty told her. "What are they a couple or something?" Jenny and Pete exchanged glances and started to smile.

"If they give you a hard time…" Pete started.

"I know," she nodded, taking her bag from him. "Bye." They hugged before she went inside the building to get into class, the three keeping a close eye out for her.

"You know what, Jenny is cool," Marty said, out of the blue. "I know it's a little late for that, but-"

Pete smiled. "It's alright. Did you do the math homework? He said if we don't, he'll give us detention."

"No, I was going to copy it from you," Marty said, his eyes widening. He really didn't want to go to detention today. They both looked over at Paul.

"I don't have it, I was going to do the same for you two!"

"Shit," they mumbled.

'This guy does not know how to teach math,' Pete mused in his head, watching as the sub's back was turned to him. He was doing a problem on the board that had taken him at least ten minutes to solve. There was something about this teacher that Pete didn't like, something about him was so familiar but he couldn't exactly name it. Turning his head to look at Marty, Pete smiled, he was sleeping. He was quickly snapped out of his daydream when the teacher called on him.

"Marty what's the answer?" Mr. Hernandez asked, knowing that Marty was fast asleep.

Marty quickly sat up straight and wiped the drool off his face, making some people giggle, others sighing with annoyance at how much trouble he was going to get the class into if this kept up. Marty grumbled, "Forty seven?"

"No, not even close, how about paying attention during class? You just cost the class some extra homework that might be taken away if Pete answers the question correctly." Everyone in the class turned to Pete. Jenny rolled her eyes, she liked him and everything but this teacher was just being gay. "So Pete, what's the answer?"

"W," Pete smirked. Everyone mumbled under their breaths at his lack of effort in at least trying to work out the problem.

"Your homework tonight class is pages one hundred to one hundred ten. Numbers one through thirty on every page, you have these two to thank. Pete, Marty – I'll be seeing the both of you after school."

Jenny and Paul were playing with Jessica after school. The homework was too much for them but they were glad that they were finally finished. They heard the doorbell but Gloria went to answer it, so they ignored the person at the door.

"Whether I see either Pete or Marty first, I'm going to kill them," Jenny announced. "How many questions was that for homework, a zillion?"

Paul smiled. "I think you're exaggerating about the number of problems, but yeah, I'm going to hurt them. I had other classes with homework. But, it sucks for them cause they have to start their homework late."

"Oh yeah," Jenny nodded, "They had to stay after school." Gloria walked into the room, "What's up, mom?"

"Did you two see Pete or Marty after school," Gloria asked.

Paul and Jenny looked at each other, both seeming concerned. "What happened?"

"He's been missing after school, we found out that someone kidnapped him and Marty. You substitute or something was a casino owner in this town." Paul and Jenny's jaw dropped.


	22. CHAPTER 22

"Pete, remember me," Jay smiled, taking off his glasses to reveal his familiar face. They were in a basement of a building with Pete and Marty tied to chairs. "Guess no one in your family never knew the importance of studying did they?"

Marty squinted and looked at the person above him. "Why are you doing this?"

Jay, seeming annoyed, kicked Marty for asking so many questions. This, being the fifteenth question from the time they left the school. "Where's your uncle?"

"I'm not telling you nothing until you let me go," Pete declared, feeling that he had gotten hold of the situation, but he was wrong.

"OK, you want to work the hard way, eh," Jay smiled. He bent down and pulled out a picture from his wallet, it was Jenny. "You remember this girl? I think you do, it's amazing how much you find out from other kids in the school."

Pete tilted his head back, it was either Joe or Brianna who spilled about Jenny. He had to choose whether to hurt his uncle or his friend.

"I thought so," Jay mused aloud. "Just think about it, I'll give you a couple of hours."

"Yeah, they're in the basement of the casino," Brianna said. She hung up the phone from her and Chris' conversation. Brianna hung her head over, feeling sorry for ratting Joe out, but she couldn't bear thinking something bad had happened to Pete.

Chris went into his truck and got out his weapon, a carved piece of food that saved his life before. Maybe it'll help him save Pete's.

"I hope Pete's ok," Deni smiled weakly. "If you need help, Chris…"

"Here," Chris replied, taking out a handgun from his side pocket. "I'll tell you the plan on the way there."

They turned around and saw Michelle standing there, along with Ray. Michelle spoke up, "We're coming with you."

"What would you do if Brianna hadn't called," Deni asked Chris, just wondering what he had in mind.

"You know," he asked, turning his head up, "I wouldn't know what to do either. Let's go!"

"You won't tell where they are, huh," Jay asked. "You know how much money your uncle cost me?"

"Why are you taking this out on me," Pete asked. He had never felt so scared in his life. There he was in a basement, tied to a chair and being beaten. He was cold, hungry, and close to breaking down and giving in.

"What's the best way to get through to someone, Pete? What's the _best _way of letting Chris know that I'm pissed at him, who would I mess with?" Jay was about to hit Pete again but something caught his hand, he turned around and was face to face with no one other than Chris.

"The wrong family member," Chris supplied Jay with an answer to his question. He threw Jay off of his nephew and towards the wall. While Jay was unconscious, he quickly untied Pete and Marty, and told them to go outside. They nodded, still taking in the fact that they were being saved. Both boys headed out, ignoring the pain shooting through parts of their body. As soon as Jay woke up, Chris made sure the first thing he saw was him. "You want to mess with my family now, man?" He swung his chunk of wood but Jay stopped it, showing unbelievable strength. Chris knew he had gotten himself into another life or death fight.

Pete and Marty spent the next couple of weeks in the hospital before they went home. All they knew that happened that day was that they were assured Jay would never hurt them, or anyone else, ever again.

* * *

It was his second day back and Pete decided to go next door to visit Jenny but her parents told her she was at the pizzeria. He decided to catch up with her. When he entered the place, he spotted her but she was talking to Marty. He tilted his head, wondering what they were doing. Then, he started to get angry at what they did next. Marty hugged her and kissed her softly on her forehead. 


	23. CHAPTER 23

When Marty went home, he found Pete waiting for him. "What's up?"

"Answer this riddle for me, ok? Knock Knock." Pete asked, keeping calm on the outside.

"Who's there?"

"You and Jenny in the pizzeria hugging and kissing, _I _saw you."

"You and Jenny in the pizzeria hugging and kissing, I saw you, who?" Marty repeated, he then got it, thinking it was a riddle.

Pete rolled his eyes, "What were you doing!"

"OK, Pete. You have to understand that Jenny's not doing good."

"Did you hug her?"

"Yes, I hugged her."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes," Marty replied, Pete cringed at his word. "Pete, am I your best friend?"

"Yeah…." He had no idea where Marty was taking him with the question he asked him.

"Then trust me when I say, it was an innocent kiss! You have to talk to Jenny to clear this out. Cause if you don't believe _me,_ maybe you'll believe _her_."

Pete nodded.

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him and just put it off till I'm gone," Jenny asked. Her and Paul were playing basketball in his driveway.

"Jenny, that's gonna kill Pete," Paul said, passing the ball to her as they checked it. She dribbled it, faked a move and shot the ball in the basket, making it in.

"I'm still better than you," she announced proudly, "And I was in crutches for how long?"

Paul ignored her comment, "Why don't you just tell him, turn around." As soon as she did, Paul grabbed the ball from her.

"Um, Jen, are you ignoring me," Pete asked, nervously. He placed his hands inside his pockets.

"No, why would you say that," She said quickly, "I can't talk now, I have to go. Bye Paul!" Paul waved as she started to leave for her house.

"Jen," Pete said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe because you're always like…that? C'mon, Jen…"

"Pete, my family is moving…"

"To another house, three blocks a-away, in the same state?"

"No, to another state… Which is New Jersey, I know I should've told you earlier it's just, I didn't know how to tell you…"

"But you told Marty," Pete asked, angrily. "When, no, why are you moving?"

"I don't know, this town just isn't safe for my parents. You know, after you were kidnapped… We're moving the day after tomorrow."

"What about us?" He asked after moments of uncomfortable silence. She didn't answer and he knew where this was going. "W-what are you just going to give up on us? Just like that?"

"No," she answered. "Well, there's summer vacations a-and we could write and call each other a lot-"

"Great," he nodded, "I'll start a stamp collection…"

"You know, you're not the only one hurting here."

"Well I'm sorry for acting like this, but maybe it's the fact that you waited up till the day before you leave to tell me this!"

* * *

MOVING DAY…

"I'm going to miss you Jen," Paul smiled. They hugged for a good five minutes. "I can't believe we're being separated, again!"

"I'll miss you too," she replied.

"Here's your last box," Marty said, setting the box in her car. "Have fun in New Jersey, I'm sure it's more fun there."

She nodded, truthfully then pulled Marty into a hug, "Thanks for being a jerk in the beginning, but I appreciate you being here for me!"

He smiled, and then hugged her back. "No problem." They departed because the boys were going to say goodbye to her parents.

She shook her head and was about to get some more boxes from inside her house, but she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Pete, "Hey…"

"I don't want you to leave with us ending on a bad note," He said softly. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I was just mad that you were leaving and stuff." She nodded in understanding. "I'll miss you."

She smiled, "I'll miss you more. I love you, Pete."

"Me too," he replied, "C'mere," He pulled her close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapper hers around his neck. They stood there for a few moments before Jenny's parents got settled in the car and she had to leave. She got into the car with resentment and looked back at him through the window, waving one last time…

* * *

**Author's Note**: the end… or is it? 


	24. CHAPTER 24

**Author's Note**: I am back, once again! I'm so sorry for not updating but I ran out of ideas. Thanks to all those who still review! I deleted the last chapter, I wasn't feeling the whole ten years later thing. Hope you all enjoy what I end up writing!

* * *

It has two years since Jen left her friends and moved to New Jersey. Unlike the start of her previous school, she was starting to make friends but with the wrong groups of people. She drifted apart from her family and the amount of communication between Pete and her lessened more and more. 

It was seven in the morning and she started to get ready for school. Looking through her closet, she took out a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top. Once she was dressed, she made her way downstairs where she heard Jessica crying.

"Ma, how do you expect me to sleep with that _thing_ crying non stop during the night?" Jenny exclaimed. That 'thing' she was referring to was her two year old sister, Jessica.

"Jennifer," her mom replied calmly, "Will you please?" She rubbed her temples. Everything was going wrong. Jennifer was getting out of control and growing more and more disrespectful and it was hard to manage Jessica by herself while their dad was constantly working.

"Whatever," Jenny sighed taking her schoolbag and putting it through her arms. "If I fall asleep and get put into detention again, _don't _say I didn't warn you." With that last statement, she left the house.

As she neared the school, she saw Ellen and Brittany waiting for her by the steps of the entrance. Ellen had dark skin and black hair. She wasn't exactly the type of girl you'd bring home to your parents. She was wearing a mini skirt with a white sweater that barely covered her. Brittany was Spanish with dark brown hair. She sported tight jeans with a small t-shirt.

"What's up, Jen," Ellen asked, she pressed her cheek to Jenny's. "Cute outfit, girl."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed.

"Thanks," Jenny smiled and took a seat on the railing. "My little sister was crying _all _night and I was complaining to my moms this morning. So I didn't get any homework _or _studying done for today."

"You're such a good girl," Brittany said in a disgusted way. "Just cheat, your teacher's mad dumb anyway." Ellen nodded in agreement.

"I can't," Jenny replied, "My rents keep giving me the talk about how it's senior year. 'I should be focusing on my studies'."

"I'm with you," Ellen said, "My parents keep saying the same thing to me. Damn, that talk gets on my _nerves_, though!"

The late bell rang and the three girls walked to class.

* * *

Like Jenny, Pete was changing his ways. He was no longer the trouble maker of the school and started hanging out with a group of people who were drug free. 

"So what are you doing for spring break," Paul asked Pete as they walked through the halls.

"No clue," Pete said. "Your family going to visit Jenny's again?"

"Yeah," Paul nodded, "I'm not sure if I want to go, though. Man, she _changed_ and it's not a good thing!"

Pete paused, "You serious, man? Jenny – _our _Jenny?" Paul nodded. "Wow… maybe you should visit her and knock some sense into her."

"I've tried," Paul said. "I guess moving away really took a lot out of her…"

Pete nodded.

* * *

"So, spring break is coming up soon," Luis hinted to Jenny. He wasn't exactly her boyfriend but the two acted like they were. In fact, they had dated on and off last year but she didn't feel for him the way she felt for Pete. 

"Yeah," she dragged taking a seat next to him. "So?"

"So, you going to be doing anything during that week off," he asked, trying to make her understand that he wanted to be with her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. She knew what he had in mind but wasn't up for it. Yeah, he was cute and fun but he also did drugs and was constantly trying to make her do things she didn't want to do. She quickly got up and thought of an excuse to leave him. "Uh, I forgot I had to go to the gym. I'll see you later Luis!"

"She stays saying that excuse to you over and over," Ellen said, walking up to Luis. "I can't stand that girl." Ellen was two faced, one minute she'd be Jenny's best friend but behind her back she trash talked her. The reason for this was Luis. She couldn't stand the fact that she liked Luis but her was all over Jenny.

Luis ignored her comment. "Maybe she's just busy."

"Maybe she is," Ellen started to say. She then took a seat next to him, "But I'm not." She kissed him on the cheek before getting up and heading off.

Luis just slouched over, thinking about what Ellen was saying.

* * *

"Jen!" Coach Trini yelled. "You're late again!" Although she had changed, her love for gymnastics remained the same. But, because of her accident, she wasn't allowed to train the way she used to. She took this opportunity to get a job at the gym to teach other girls gymnastics. 

"Sorry coach," she replied, running to her side. "Uh, there was a fire a couple of blocks down and I had to take the longer way." She lied.

Her coach nodded. "Jen, I don't want this to be a habit, ok?"

"I know, it won't be." She said.

"Jen," Trini said, "You're a great teacher and the kids love you. But, I won't tolerate your lateness. If this continues, I'm going to have to let you go."

"O-okay," Jenny stuttered. Being fired from her job was the last thing she wanted to happen. Since moving to New Jersey, helping out at the gym was one of the few things that kept her sane these days.

As soon as she got home, she went straight to her room and sat in front of her computer to read her mail. Jenny didn't know why she bothered but she'd always look for an e-mail from Pete or Paul asking how she was. Unfortunately, they stopped checking on her a while back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, now I expect reviews! L0L, if any of you guys have ideas, TELL ME! The more ideas, the sooner I get the next chapter up! 


End file.
